Tensai VS Tensai
by madel5566
Summary: A collection of FujiBunta pairing. Ruisuke Chapter 1 up! Tensai VS Tensai: story 01 Food. Do they have common taste?


Characters: Seigaku regulars and Rikkai regulars, Fuji Syusuke and Marui Bunta

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (Duh, if not why am I here writing this?!) 

**NOTE**: This is one interesting shounen-ai pair! I hardly see this pairing (well...never. If you see one, tell me!) so I decided to write one on it. It seems interesting to me. This chapter is about Fuji and Marui discussing about food. I just thought of this pair and this word "food" just popped into my mind. Wonder what type of food they have in common? (None, I suppose...)

Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my best subject but I'll try my best.

_'.abc.'_ thoughts

".abc." talking

'.**_abc_**.' emphasis

**Tensai VS Tensai. **

**#01 Food**

"Ne, Bunta, do you want to come over to my house tommorrow to eat dinner? I'll be cooking." asked Fuji one day when they were at a park, sitting on a bench. Marui, one strawberry-flavoured lollipop in the mouth, look blankly, or innocently in Fuji's eyes, and hastily took his lollipop out to prevent choking on it.

"Why, something wrong?" stated Fuji with his ever angelic smile which somehow seem to threaten Marui if he declined.

"N-no, just that I have training tomorrow and Sanada fuku-buchou will most likely end it late. Yup, that's it," completed ingnoring Fuji, or should I say that he is too dense (or innocent) to realise Fuji's murderous aura.

"Really? Than that's too bad," stated Fuji, his smile becoming a slight frown as he cocked his head to the left.

'_Gomen ne. Although I never tried your cooking, I just don't trust your taste..._' thought Marui as he slip his lollipop back to his mouth.

Seishun Gakuen, third year class two, seigaku male tennis team regular Fuji Syusuke is named 'tensai' for various reasons. Firstly, because of his skills in tennis. The one able to invent the triple counter and disappearing serve, he is named 'tensai of Seigaku'. Secondly, he is also a prodigy because he is able to withstand wierd taste like Inui's juice and wasabi sushi. No, we should say he enjoys the taste. Thirdly, he is someone who can read others mind easily but not let others read his own mind. He is a sharp observer. Lastly, he is able to get blackmail materials and successfully blackmail anyone when he could. Prodigy? Yes.

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu, third year class two (1), rikkaidai male tennis team regular Marui Bunta is a self-proclaim genius for some reasons. Number one, he is a...what's that word again? Ah, 'talented' volleyist that has his own unique skills in tennis. Number 2, he has a 'bottomless' stomach...when it comes to food, especially those high in suger. The third reason is he is smart and manages to get into one of the top classes and **_is_** one of the top in class without studying. Genius? Well, kind of.

They started going out not long after the Kantou finals, when Akutagawa Jirou introduced them. Jirou is a **_huge_** fan of Marui (2) and a fan of Fuji after the Hyotei-Seigaku match. So one day Jirou invited both of them out to the neighbourhood courts to play a game. Fuji and Marui were officially introduced to each other and after a game they started to find interest in each other. They started dating one day when they went out for their weekly game and Fuji asked him out. Marui thought there was no harm done, so he agreed.

They enjoyed each others company very much, and often meet up, at least once a week for their weekly match. And today they just finished their weekly match and decided to rest on the nearby bench before heading home.

* * *

Just when Marui stepped into the house, his phone rang. He took out his phone and saw: 

In calling:

Fuji Syusuke

"Moshi-moshi?"answer Marui.  
"Hi bunta, Inui just called me just now and told me that you got no training tomorrow."  
"...So?"asked Bunta meekly, hoping that Fuji had fogotten about inviting him over for dinner.  
"So you can come over for dinner!" an angelic voice could be heard form the other line.  
"...Erm, Syusuke, I got-"  
"I'll meet you at the my house at 6pm, okay? Bye." and Fuji hung up.

"..."

"OHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" wailed Marui. And he thank god that his family were out.

He rushed up his room to put down his bag and dailed yanagi's number.

"Yanagi! I-"   
"85percent you called as you got some problems with your boyfriend Fuji Syusuke and you need my advise." came a calm voice.  
"Yea, and-"  
"90percent he had asked you to go over to his house to have dinner."  
"Yes and -"  
"75percent you are trying to get me to make up some excuses not to go."  
"You're ri-"  
"100percent I cannot help you with that." and he hung up. With data from Inui, Yanagi decided that Fuji is not one to be provoked or defied against.

* * *

The next day Marui head down to the Fuji's home after changing. He look dreaded at what Fuji might cook for him. If he is afraid, why bother to go? Well, Marui decided that it's better to eat whatever Fuji cook (or drink Yanagi's juice) then face his warth. 

"Ring..." Marui pressed the doorbell and a Fuji in a floral aapron opened the door for him.

"You're early, but I'm almost done. Make yourself at home." and he went to the kitshen. Marui sniffed and smelled a nice aroma from the kitshen and he followed Fuji.

"What are you cooking?" Marui asked as he looked at the dishes on the dining table. There are fried eggs, grilled chiken and a plate of vegetables.

"Curry ramen" answer Fuji. 

'_It's okay, at least_ _it sounds edible_' Marui thought as he peered over Fuji's shoulders. '_It also look edible_'

Fuji turned around and looked at Marui. "You can go and watch some TV first. I'll tell you whe it's ready." Marui half-heartedly nodded as he began to drool over Fuji's cooking. He walked out and started flipping through some magazines on the table.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Fuji called out from the kitchen. As Marui walked towards the dinning table, he smelled a strong smell of curry, and heard his stomach grumbling. Marui neared the table and drooled. The food look delicious and they look **_edible_**. 

"Wow, Fuji, I never thought that"

"I could cook something that is edible to normal beings?"Fuji interrupted, with an amused smile on his face. Marui looked at him sheepishly, one hand placed on the back of is head.

"Y, Yea..." Fuji patted him, pulled one of the chairs out and gestured for Marui to seat down. Marui smiled and sat down while Fuji walked out with a bowl of curry ramen and placed it infront of him. Marui eye's widened and gulped. It look delicious. waiting for Fuji to hurry up and get his own bowl of ramen, Marui kept using his hand to sweep the smell towards him.

"Sorry for the wait, we can start eating now," Fuji said with a smile. Marui took up his chopsticks and tried some eggs.

"**_Sugoi_**! It's delicious!" Marui exclaimed. He ate for the grilled chicken and vegetables and exclaimed the same things again.

"Bunta, stop it, you making me blush," Fuji said, amused at Marui's excitement.

"But it's true! Fuji, try it yourself!" Marui said, then stuffing himself with the food.

"I will. Try the curry ramen." Marui nodded and took a big bite at the ramen.

1 second of silence.  
2 seconds of silence.  
3 seconds of silence.

"...?" Fuji looked up. Something's not quite right.

"..."Marui stopped, his eyes widened, and tears formed.

"**_SPICY_**!!!!" Marui exclaimed, then rushed towards the kitchen sink and tried to wash the taste out.

Fuji rushed to his aid and then looked into the waste bin. "Seems like I used the wrong type," Fuji said smiling at Marui as he showed him the packet of curry.

And on top it wrote: **CURRY FOR CURRY RAMEN. ULTRA SPICY: NOW WITH EXTRA PACKET OF SPICE TO SUIT YOUR TASTE.**

And Marui almost gagged after looking at it. Did I mention he couldn't take spice food?

* * *

(1) I'm making this up...  
(2) Marui inspried him to become a volleyist.

* * *

PLEASE R & R! Appreciate all kinds of comments, even flames ( l ) . ( l ) 


End file.
